


Some Dumb Kid

by dontcryMasha



Category: Big Time Rush RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Kendall, Cas with Animals, Heffron Drive, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Long One Shot, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, One Shot, Protective Sam Winchester, Sad, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcryMasha/pseuds/dontcryMasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tragic run in with a demon, a very confused and scared Kendall is tracked down by the Winchesters. Dean wants to leave him be, but Sam takes pity on him and decides he'll do everything he can to get Kendall's life back on track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Dumb Kid

 

_Then…_

“Hey, Dustin! You got dinner?”

From behind his laptop screen, Kendall’s voice called out into the tour bus empty tour bus. It had been a long day of working on their next song and he was so ready to finish up. Dustin had gone to get food but was out for a real long time. Kendall could have sworn he heard someone get on the bus.

“Bro?”

Still nothing, but soon footsteps came back. Kendall tipped his chin to his friend. “You got dinner?” Dustin stood there, empty handed, and shook his head slowly. Kendall’s smile faded. Something was wrong. “Dustin?”

Without warning, Dustin lunged forward and grabbed Kendall by the neck. He throttled him and pushed him to the floor. For a second, Dustin blinked and his eyes showed a shiny blackness. Kendall tried to yell out, gasping and gasping for air as he slammed onto his back. “D-D-Du—Du—!”

Struggling as his friend’s nails ripped into the flesh of his neck, Kendall managed to kick Dustin real hard in the stomach. He kicked and kicked until Dustin let off enough for Kendall to break free.

“What the hell!?” Kendall squealed, red in the face as he tried to catch his breath. Dustin, smiling a big wicked grin, tackled Kendall again and knocked him on his back once more. “ST-OOOP!” Kendall shouted, whining real loud. “DUSTIIIN!”

Kendall reached a desperate arm out to the side, trying to grab onto anything, and managed to pick up the TV remote. He smacked it real hard into Dustin’s head, which caused him to let off Kendall’s throat just a bit, hissing. This gave Kendall the opportunity to kick him yet again and push him off. Kendall scrambled in a frenzy to the kitchen area of the bus where he picked up a big knife on the counter. Dustin shook his head and came running to where Kendall was. Terrified, Kendall held the knife real hard and let Dustin run into it…

 

_Now…_

 

“I dunno, it might be our kind of thing.”

“How come?”

“Well, kid stabs his friend and goes missing, but everyone who knows him says he would never do it. He’s got a ton of fans and they’re all messed up trying to figure it out. _And_ the bus driver, who was apparently outside, said he heard the kid screaming.”

“Kid who got stabbed or kid who did it?” Dean cleared his throat and watched his brother behind the laptop.

“Kid who did it,” said Sam.

“Ah. Okay. So you think this guy’s innocent?”

“Maybe. Worth a shot, right?”

“Yeah, but he could be anywhere.”

“It just happened,” Sam explained. “And not far from here. Also, they think he has a pig and a dog with him.”

“A _pig_ and a _dog_? Who runs from the cops with a pig and a dog?” Dean couldn’t help but chortle. Sam didn’t seem amused.

“He’s probably not running from the cops.”

“Alright, alright; you’ve made your point.” Dean stood up from the table and stretched. “Let’s go find a little boy band sissy with his dog and pig.”

They went out on the case immediately. Since Kendall had gone missing not two hours prior, he could only go so far. He didn’t even have a car. Where could he have gotten off to?

“Dog and pig, dog and pig,” Dean kept saying under his breath, scanning the highway. “Dog and pig, dog and pig.”

“Do you have to keep saying that?” Sam asked.

“What?”

“‘ _Dog and pig, dog and pig_.’”

“Dog and pig!” Dean shouted.

“Dean, come on. That’s annoying.”

“No, no; dog and pig!” He pointed his driving hand off to the side of the road, where it went right to a jumble of trees. Sticking out from one side was a little black and white dog, sitting beside a pig.

“Oh! Pull over!”

“Yeah duh,” Dean said, rolling his eyes. He veered off to the side and parked the car. Sam immediately got out and went right up to the animals.

“Hey, uh, Kendall?” Sam called out softly. The dog wagged its little tail but the pig just got off the ground and ran around the backside of the tree. Sam looked over at Dean, who just shrugged. “Kendall?” Sam asked once more. Then, a young man’s face poked from behind the bark. His eyes were big and round, open wide beneath heavy eyebrows.

“A-are you cops?” Kendall asked. Dean was about to speak but Sam interrupted him.

“Uh, Kendall; we just wanna know happened with your friend. Dustin?”

“Why?” Kendall’s face turned red and he looked horrified. “It was self-defense I swear.”

“How come you say that?” asked Dean. He had his bad cop face on.

“Because he attacked me.”

“Were you fighting?” Sam asked.

“No, not at all!” Kendall shouted in defense. He walked out from behind the tree, standing up straight with his arms crossed. He looked so scared. “He just suddenly came in and was acting crazy. If I didn’t do anything, he would’ve killed me!”

“Why do you say that?” Sam asked.

“He was insane. I…oh my gosh, I don’t know.” His eyes sunk down to the ground, crumbling his body with it. Somehow he remained on his feet even though he appeared to have no will to stand.

“Kendall, tell us,” Sam said softly. “It’s okay.”

Kendall pressed his lips together. “Are you guys cops?”

Dean almost said “yes”, but Sam frowned at him and quickly answered that they were not. Dean wasn’t pleased.

“Okay, so, well,” Kendall sighed. The dog pawed at his legs. “He said he was going to ‘find me anyway.’ Dustin would never say that! And it just doesn’t make sense, ‘cause he’s dead now! Who says shit like that before they die?”

“Before he died,” Dean repeated, nodding.

“It doesn’t make any sense,” Kendall said sadly, looking up at the brothers real quick.

“Anything else?” asked Sam.

“One more detail…”

“Go on.”

“His eyes,” Kendall continued. “I could’ve sworn for a second they looked black. I mean, really black. But that probably sounds crazy.” The Winchesters looked at each other. Dean raised his eyebrows and Sam nodded. “What? What is it?” Kendall asked. Now his fear clearly rose to a higher level. His body rocked uneasily.

“Uh, Dean?” Sam said softly to his brother. “Can I talk to you alone?”

Dean sighed real loud and they turned their back to the guy and his pets. “What…”

“Obviously this kid’s friend was possessed by a demon,” said Sam.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious,” Dean grunted. “So? Now I’m not a fan of the law, but I think he oughta tell them the story he told us and maybe he’ll get off easy.”

Sam leaned closer to his brother and spoke in a sharp, urgent whisper. “Yeah but that demon is _looking for him_. We can't just leave him like this.”

“Then what do you wanna do? Tell him the truth? Get him an anti-possession tattoo? I mean come on, Sammy, we can’t spend a lot of time babying this guy.”

The taller brother thinned his lips and looked down, causing Dean to sigh loudly. There was an unspoken exchange between them, all the while Kendall stood in the back with his arms folded nervously as he watched the strange men.

“What do you wanna do?” Dean asked again, quieter this time.

“I think we should bring him back home.”

“Are you kidding?!” Now Dean’s eyes flared up and he really got angry with Sam. “You wanna bring some stranger back to the fucking bunker?!”

“Dean, Dean; he’s a kid. He’s wanted by demons for whatever reason. He seems like a nice guy and he really needs some extra protection. Maybe we can just take him back for a little, explain everything to him and then go from there?”

Rolling his eyes as a way to disguise his temper, Dean wet his lips and, bitterly, nodded in agreement. “Okay,” he said stiffly. “Okay.”

* * *

“A _demon_?” Kendall asked. The three of them had just arrived back at the bunker after a very tense car ride. Dean wore an upset face, twisted with disappointment in his brother but more so angry about the animals in the back seat, while Sam tried his best to wait until they got there to really explain. Kendall had kept his pets close to him while they drove and he was quiet the whole way, then Sam had to start talking when they were almost there; “Yeah, that definitely sounds like what happened.”

“But it’s not dead, is it?”

“No, I’m afraid it isn’t,” Sam added. They all stepped out of the car and three doors slammed shut. Kendall followed the men to the bunker door and once it opened, he went right in behind them, dog and pig included.

“No dogs in the bunker!” Dean groaned.

“Dean, come on,” Sam said. He signaled for Kendall to keep coming and he did, also the dog. And the pig.

“No pigs in the bunker!!” Dean yelled this time.

“ _Dean_.”

Sam glared at his brother. The gesture was returned. Kendall stood in the hallway with his pets by his side, looking sad and confused. For what it was worth, he was glad that things were never that tense between _his_ brothers (but then again, after what had happened that might not be true anymore).

“You know what?!” Dean shouted. “I don’t even _know_ you anymore. You can deal with this punk kid on your own, okay? I’m gonna go talk to Cas.”

“Okay fine,” Sam agreed. He was much less heated. “Go brush his wings or something.”

Dean bit his lower lip and shot Sam one last stink eye before he turned and disappeared within the bowels of the bunker. Sam looked back at Kendall and waved for him to come in further. “Sorry about that,” he apologized.

“It’s okay,” said Kendall. “Is he always that moody?”

“Yeah, well, my brother can be a dick sometimes.”

Kendall chuckled halfheartedly. “Don’t worry, I get it. I’m really crashing your vibe here.”

“No, no, it’s not that. Not your fault. Come on, come here. I’ll find you your own room.”

The young man nodded and followed Sam through the bunker. He marveled at the immense structure; everything inside it was breathtaking. He had never seen anything quite like it before, except that one museum on Canada but it still didn’t even come close.

“So what are their names?” Sam asked.

“Sissy,” said Kendall, pointing to the dog who was practically glued to his leg. “And Yuma.” The pig, however, carried herself with dignity and trailed about a foot behind them.

“How’d you manage to get a pig?”

“It was just sorta my family I guess,” Kendall said with a shrug. “She’s a pain but I love her.”

“Oh I know how that is,” Sam said, smiling. He looked back at Kendall quickly, and the younger guy met his smile with his own small one.

“What kind of bird do you have?” Kendall asked.

“We don’t.”

“Wait, so what’s Cas?”

“A uh, he’s a uh, person,” Sam said quickly. Right after the words came out, he realized it seemed silly to without angels from someone who had just learned about demons.

“Oh,” Kendall inhaled. “I thought you said…ahh, never mind.”

Then Sam stopped at a door, down the hall with the majority of their other spare rooms, opened it up and said, “You can stay in here.”

“Alright. Thank you.”

“Sure. Try to make yourself comfortable while I go calm Dean down a little. If you need anything, just let me know, okay? You’re gonna get through this and everything will be alright.”

With a surprisingly trusting smile, Kendall got up on the narrow guest bed, followed by his pets, and waved to Sam as he closed the door.

Now, Sam _was_ feeling silly because he _did_ make that decision rather fast. The bunker had been such a well-guarded secret for so long now, but Kendall was there and what would stop him from telling other people once he left? Maybe he was being rash.

“Hey, Dean?”

“Don’t come in!” Dean hissed from behind his bedroom door.

“I uh, I guess I don’t have to? I just want to apologize.”

“Okay.”

Sam put his hands in his pockets and looked at the bottom of the door. “I think I decided too quickly to bring that kid in here.”

“Okay,” was all Dean replied, sounding fairly distracted.

“It’s the bunker, after all. You were right. I know I usually make smarter decisions than you, but…”

“Are you done?” Dean asked.

“Uh, yeah I guess…”

“Alright, bye, Sammy!”

Sam frowned. Why even bother trying to be nice? Then he heard, “ _There, Dean…yes…”_ groaning lightly from within the room.

“Is Cas in there?” Sam asked, raising his eyebrows to no one.

“Yes,” both Dean and Cas replied in unison.

“Ohh. Right. Sorry.”

“Bye, Sammy!” Dean snapped.

Sam rolled his eyes. He turned on his heels and went to go straight to his room, but Kendall was just there behind him. “Waah!” Sam shouted in surprise.

“Sorry, sorry,” Kendall apologized real quick. Sissy was next to him. He gestured to her with his chin. “She wanted to go out, and I guess I was eavesdropping a little.”

“It’s alright,” Sam said with a sigh. He looked at Kendall’s dog and smiled. She was getting old, obviously, but still had a lot of zest for life in her. “Dean’s just being Dean I guess.”

“What’dya mean?”

“I’ll go out with you…”

They walked through the bunker and out front, where Sissy felt the need to wander a little. As she did her business, Kendall propped himself up against the bunker wall and listened to Sam talk about Dean.

“He has these weird patterns he gets into,” Sam explained. “Everything’s cool, then he gets testy, then the smallest thing will set him off, then he’ll be cool…maybe I’m the same way…but he’s especially bad. And then he does this weird stuff with his angel.”

“Angel?” Kendall asked, looking at Sam curiously.

“Damn,” Sam cursed quietly. “I didn’t want to tell you…”

“Cas is an angel, huh?”

“Yeah, he is.”

“Makes sense. If there’s demons, I guess it’s comforting to know there’s angels.”

“Well, they aren’t really…what they’ve been told to be like…but we don’t really need to discuss this, right?”

“If you don’t want to,” Kendall said with a small smile. Sam noticed just then that he had these cute dimples. They really complimented his neat little angled jaw.

“Basically, Dean’s got this angel and Dean is really in love with him, but he doesn’t admit to it. I dunno. Dean is Dean. He’s my brother and I love him, but he’s _weird_. I’ve always tried to be honest with my feelings, you know?”

“Yeah that makes sense.”

They stood in silence for a moment, just watching Sissy strut around in the grass and gravel. A couple birds tweeted as they flew overhead, and a light breeze stirred Sam’s hair.

“I get all over the map with my emotions,” said Kendall. “I can’t help but let ‘em all out. That’s why I started writing music.”

Sam didn’t answer. He just smiled at looked at Kendall. There was a lot he could have said; how he envied Kendall’s creative outlet, how he wanted a normal life…but it was silly to talk about. So he just smiled at him.

* * *

“He’s here for three hours and he’s already made a mess?!”

Dean shouted at the end of the hallway. While Sam and Kendall were talking more about demons and whatnot in the study, Dean had gone down to see what a disaster area Kendall turned the room into. Already he had clothes strewn around the place.

Storming like an angry mom, Dean rushed to the study with a great scowl on his face. Cas followed. “He’s already made a mess, Sam!!” Dean yelled.

“ _He_ is right here, Dean,” Sam answered, pointing to Kendall who was obviously right there.

“I’m sorry,” Kendall said quickly. “I wasn’t even thinking.” He glanced upwards and beyond the angry older brother, where he saw Cas standing behind him. He knew it must have been the angel, but Dean was too heated to ask about that now.

“Just…just…just clean up better, okay?!” Dean groaned. He held a few fingers to his forehead then turned to walk away, but just then, Yuma came darting out from underneath the table there and tackled Dean’s feet. “DAMN!” Dean shouted. “Stupid pig!”

“ _Dean!_ ” Sam hissed. “Now that’s just rude.”

Dean didn’t answer as he shook the pig away, scowling something fierce, but Cas on the other hand was suddenly quite interested. His eyes grew wide as he looked down at the animal, and then he asked Dean, “Why is there a pig in the bunker?”

“’Cause that dumb kid,” Dean grumped, pointing back to Kendall. He sighed real loud and kept walking. “Come on, Cas…”

But the angel stopped. He knelt down to the ground and laid a hand upon Yuma’s head. “Interesting,” he said softly.

“What?” Kendall asked. He felt nervous talking to an angel. “Is she, um, okay?”

“Yes,” Cas replied. “This is a very happy animal.”

Kendall smiled, blushing softly. “R-really?”

“Indeed.” Straight faced, Cas got up off his feet then immediately turned to follow Dean, who was already out of sight. The angel soon disappeared as well.

“Angels are weird, apparently,” Kendall remarked.

“Yeah, Cas is sort of a weird guy.”

“So him and Dean are a couple?”

“Not officially,” said Sam, shaking his head. “I don’t know what they’ve been up to, but Cas shares Dean’s room with him, so I’m sure…eugh I don’t wanna think about it! But Dean is still defensive about it. Says he’s not gay, blah, blah, blah. It’s annoying.”

“Heheh, alright, I get it,” Kendall acknowledge as he nodded. “Does it bother you?”

“Does what?” Sam asked.

Kendall cleared his throat and looked down. There were a couple rudimentary books laid out on the table; some big, older ones and then a few small ones with hard covers. “That he’s gay,” Kendall said quickly.

“No,” Sam answered. He was starting to page through one of the big books now. “But I don’t think he’s gay.”

“But I thought you said…”

“Well he likes women, too,” said Sam.

Kendall’s voice grew tiny. “So…bi?”

Sam nodded but said nothing. Kendall stole a couple quick glances at the older guy, but all that showed was that he was still looking through books, straight faced. “ _Yeah_ ,” Sam said in a short voice. “Something like that. But either way, I don’t mind.”

“He’s lucky to have a brother that is so easy going about that stuff.”

“Oh? Why do you say that?” Interest piqued, Sam closed his book and looked over at Kendall.

“My family is…well…” Kendall’s voice trailed off as his face turned bright. “It’s not important.”

“No, what? It’s bothering you. You can tell me.”

Kendall shook his head. “So what kind of demon is after me?”

“I don’t know yet,” Sam explained, sighing to himself over Kendall’s diversion but in general being alright with it. He’ll talk when he feels comfortable. After all, Sam _was_ just little more than a stranger. “It’s hard to tell without seeing it, and by now it could be anywhere.”

“Anywhere?!” Kendall gasped looking around nervously.

“No, no, anywhere but _here_. They can’t get in here.”

“Oh, okay. I thought you said that.”

“Yeah.”

“Uh, so how do we track it down?”

Sam winced. “Well we don’t know anything about it except that it’s looking for you,” he said. Kendall watched him talk patiently. “So the only way we know to look for it is to…um…you probably won’t like this.”

“What?”

“Use you as bait.”

“Ohh…”

Kendall paused for a moment and focused away from Sam. His eyes, wide and glassy, contemplated the implications of Sam’s method and suddenly Kendall inhaled real sharp. “Could I do?”

“ _Technically?_ Yes. But we won’t let that happen, okay?”

“O-okay,” Kendall said, trying to smile but clearly holding back his nervousness.

But then Sam closed his book and stood up, then turned to Kendall and asked, “You want to eat something? You’ve gotta be hungry.”

“Yeah, I am, but…”

“But?”

Kendall got out of his chair and joined Sam on the floor, but he was still uneasy looking. He touched his stomach, which contracted and groaned from hunger. Again, Sam asked, “But?” He went to the kitchen and Kendall followed.

“But I’m not really used to a diet like you guys probably eat,” Kendall explained morosely.

“Why would you say that?” asked Sam. He walked up to their fridge and opened it wide. Sissy and Yuma had joined up on the way, and they both went toddling up to where Sam stood.

“I just figured you’re hotdogs and beer kind of guys,” Kendall said, but as he looked into the refrigerator and saw that it was stockpiled with Sam’s more _natural_ diet, his expression changed.

“Now why would you think that?” Sam laughed.

“Just a hunch?” Kendall asked, giggling nervously. “I switched to organic almost ten years ago.”

“Really?” asked Sam. He looked amazed. A step to the right left some room for Kendall to come in and poke around the fridge, which he did. “That must take a lot of effort for a young guy.”

“It does but it doesn’t. Once I started, I saw no reason to ever stop. It’s just _so_ much better for you.”

“Yeah, totally. I definitely agree.” Sam smiled as he spoke, watching Kendall take out the items he planned to eat. Sissy and Yuma watched like hawks, ready to swoop in for any dropped prey.

“So you and your brother eat healthy?” Kendall asked, going to the table now.

“Not so much Dean; it’s mostly me. But he refuses to do the shopping now because he and Cas do the cooking. I impose better food and he _has_ to cook with it.” A little smirk flashed over Sam’s lips as he got knives, handed one to Kendall, then they began to chop of vegetables together. The pets kept watching, and occasionally Kendall tossed a piece of cucumber or pepper down to them (Sissy would grab it real fast then spit it out once she realized what it was).

“The angel cooks for you?” Kendall pondered.

“It sounds weird, I know, and it is. The oddest part is that he doesn’t eat, so he just cooks for us.”

“But it’s sweet,” said Kendall. He nodded to himself. “Sweet that he does it, even though he doesn’t have to. He doesn’t have to, right? I mean he’s not bound by some curse or whatever to take care of you guys?”

“No, not at all,” said Sam. He went and got a big serving bowl from one of the cupboards so they could start putting the cut up pieces into it. “He really cares about me, and he loves Dean. He would literally do anything for him.”

“Ah,” Kendall hummed. His cheeks turned red as he started to chop large pieces of romaine lettuce.

“What?” asked Sam, taking note of Kendall’s suddenly shyness.

“They must have pretty crazy sex,” Kendall mumbled. Instantly, Sam also blushed.

“I-I don’t know if they’re having sex, to be perfectly honest.”

“Then what do they do in his room?”

“Who knows. Maybe sex, maybe not. I know Cas likes to watch him while he sleeps.”

“Wow. Must be nice to have someone like that who cares about you.”

“Definitely, and you don’t even know the half of it.”

“What’dyou mean?” The lettuce went into the serving bowl and Kendall brushed up any scraps he left, then set the knife down and looked over what they had done.

“It’s complicated. I’ll tell you one day if we have time.”

“Okay,” Kendall agreed.

Sam tossed a little dressing over the salad and they ate together, all under the watchful eyes of dog and pig. Their conversation remained light, with a lot of hushed chuckling and exchanged smiles. They had such opposite lives, but managed to find things in common.

_“You’re from Kansas? We’re from Kansas!”_

_“Well I think life just isn’t worth it without a dog by your side.”_

The banter continued until Dean and Cas came back from whatever they had been doing. As soon as Dean stepped into the kitchen, he saw Yuma and Sissy sitting on the floor around his brother and the guest, and frowned real big. “Animals in my kitchen,” he growled.

“There is no reason for upset, they are moderately clean,” said Cas. Kendall looked the angel over. It was still almost unbelievable. And why would an angel even look like _that_?

“But dog and pig,” Dean mumbled.

“It’s cool, just relax,” Sam interjected. “But listen guys, we need to come up with a plan. Kendall’s demon is out there and we need to stop it.”

Dean rolled his eyes. He walked by his brother and to the fridge, taking two beers and tossing one to Cas.

“He drinks beer?” Kendall asked, smiling slightly. “I thought he didn’t eat.”

“I don’t,” said Cas. “But I can.” He popped the cap like it was nothing and took a swig. Dean did the same, and went back to standing next to him. Sissy seemed interested.

“Don’t give her any beer!” Kendall said.

“I won’t give her any _anything_ ,” Dean hummed. Sam shot him an angry glare.

“But anyway,” the younger brother continued, desperately trying to stay on task. “I think the best thing we can do is set Kendall out as bait to trap the demon. What else do we have to go on?”

“It’s risky,” said Cas.

“Yeah but Sammy’s got a point,” Dean said, tipping his beer towards the angel. Kendall blushed at the term _Sammy_. “I mean, we’ve got nothing to go on ‘cept he’s looking for this kid. And what’s the worst that could happen? Kid could get ganked, but we’ll find the demon.”

“Dean!” Sam shouted. “Don’t say that!” He turned to a mildly horrified Kendall and calmly reassured him, “it’s safe. Dean’s just being a jerk. Dean, stop being such a jerk.” Dean just stuck his tongue out at his brother and kept drinking.

“O-okay,” Kendall hesitated. He looked back at Cas. “But if you’re there, then I’m safe, right?”

“Not necessarily,” Cas said. He leaned back against the counter and obviously was parroting Dean’s behavior.

“But, angel? Demon? Shouldn’t you be good at that stuff?”

“I am _good at that stuff_ ,” Cas continued. “But even I can make mistakes. And if we don’t know what this demon is capable of…”

“Stop,” Sam interjected. “Both of you, just stop. Kendall doesn’t near to hear scary stuff.”

“I dunno, I don’t mind,” said Kendall. “It’s cool. I think it’s really, really cool to know there’s more to life than just people and junk.”

Sam sighed. “Alright,” he agreed sadly. “But let’s focus on setting up this trap.”

* * *

“You think I could take a shower first?”

“Yeah, sure. There’s one three doors down on the left. Should be clean towels in there.”

“Thanks.”

Not long before they meant to move on with their plan, Kendall went back and washed up quickly, leaving Sam, Dean and Cas in the study. Sissy and Yuma followed their owner but he had to leave them outside the bathroom. “I’ll be right out.” Sadly, the animals turned around and promptly returned to the study.

“I can’t believe you let a pig into the bunker,” Dean groaned to Sam.

“What else were we supposed to do?”

“Leave them outside. Or, maybe, not have the kid here at all!”

“Dean! Will you stop being such a brat about this!?” Sam hissed. Sissy came around to him and pawed at his leg. Sam leaned down at pet her head, but Dean scoffed.

“I don’t get you,” the older brother muttered. Sam didn’t answer.

“I don’t see any reason to be arguing about him,” Cas interjected. He looked at both of the Winchesters.

“We don’t even know him,” Dean argued, turning his attention to the angel. “Sam just brings this kid home and suddenly they’re like best friends. We can’t trust him. He’s not reliable. Plus he’s got this dirty animals!”

Sam frowned but Cas remained calm, as usual. “This kid doesn’t seem to have ill intentions,” he said. “I am curious as to why demons are pursuing him.”

“Mhmm, mhmm,” Sam agreed, nodding. He got up. “See, Dean? Even Cas thinks you’re crazy.”

“I never said he was crazy,” Cas added, but Dean didn’t even notice and just continued to rant about how much he hated Kendall being there. “Making a mess, getting in the way, eating our food…”

“It’s only been one day, Dean!” Sam yelled. “You’re being a fucking brat.” Throwing his hands into the air, he walked away from them and down the hallway, followed closely by Sissy but Yuma remained in the study. Cas watched Sam with a concerned look as he disappeared.

Down the hallway, he heard that the shower had turned off. Sissy followed him but stopped at the bathroom door. “What, you want your buddy?” Sam asked. Sissy just stared at him like he was expected to understand everything she needed and to deliver it promptly. “Haha, okay, okay,” Sam laughed. He knocked on the bathroom door and told Kendall that his dog was there.

“Yeah, she does that. I’m almost out, hold on.”

Sam waited for just a moment and then Kendall opened up the door. He was stretching his shirt back on. Sam looked away. But Sissy was very happy and she darted right into the bathroom, immediately going for Kendall’s hand, which was down at her level, and licking it like she hadn’t seen him in years.

“She’s really attached to you, isn’t she?” Sam asked with a warm smile. How could he not be pleased by the sight he saw?

“Yep!” replied Kendall. But his expression fell flat. “So we’re gonna leave soon?”

“Pretty much when you’re ready.”

“Alright. Well, Sissy. I gotta go. But are you gonna be good here alone?”

Sissy seemed sad. Her tail fell between her legs and she stared at Kendall with big eyes. Sam crouched down next to them and pet the dog’s little head. “It’s okay, Sissy,” Sam said, smiling weakly. “Kendall will be back before you know it.”

They both pet the dog now, and for a second, their hands touched. They both retracted to themselves but laughed nervously. Kendall’s face turned bright red and he looked away. “I’m sorry,” he said real quick.

“It’s cool, it’s cool. My mistake,” Sam apologized. He scratched the back of his head and stood up, feeling awkward. But Sissy didn’t mind or care, and instead she nipped at the braided bracelet on Kendall’s wrist.

“Hey, hey,” Kendall snipped at her. “What, you want to hold onto this?”

Sissy growled a little, so Kendall pulled the knot out of it and handed it off to the dog. She put it between her teeth triumphantly and suddenly ran off.

“What was that?” asked Sam.

“Just one of my friendship bracelets.”

Sam looked at Kendall’s wrist and saw that one of them was still there, but it wasn’t a bracelet at all. “Wait, that’s a…”

“A tattoo,” said Kendall. “Yeah see, my fans always give me those bracelets, but I can’t wear them all at once- it’s cover my legs and arms and then some! So I got this to sorta put them all into one, permanent thing.”

“Wow, that’s really thoughtful,” Sam said, pondering the concept. “Don’t tell Dean about that. He will judge you _so_ hard.”

“Haha, okay.”

* * *

All four of them presently piled into Dean’s car and they drove off to the place they had in mind. Kendall was a nervous wreck. Sam decided he would sit in the back with him, since Cas could have the shotgun that he so loved, and Kendall might find Sam more comforting. Cas’ way of handling things definitely took some getting used to, and since Kendall was already going through so much, Sam just thought it’d be nicer.

“So uh, where are we going?” Kendall asked softly, propping his head against his window.

“A warehouse,” said Sam. “We’ll set everything up to catch the demon, and wait it out until it shows.”

“What do they look like?”

“Umm, well anyone, really. It just depends.”

“Wait, we don’t even know what we’re looking for?” Kendall asked with a short gasp. He looked at Sam quickly, frightened.

“No, no, it’s…it’s a little complicated. Just trust us on this, okay?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Dean interjected from behind the steering wheel. The front seat was playing loud music but he talked even louder over it. “We won’t fuck it up and get you killed.”

Those words didn’t really help, they just reminded Kendall that he really could die. “Right,” he said in a tiny voice. Cas looked over the seat and right at Kendall.

“No, Dean is sincere in his sentiments,” the angel stated. “He has always put effort into keeping innocent lives safe.”

“Really?” Kendall asked. First he looked to Cas, who was just staring at him, then at Sam and was met with a smile. The younger Winchester nodded and mouthed back “really.”

A little more driving, and they pulled up outside a big, rickety looking building. Now the turning in Kendall’s stomach came back. He couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if the demon came before the traps were set? But he didn’t ask. It was probably better if he didn’t know.

They all got out of the car and Dean and Sam went to the trunk, leaving Kendall and Cas up near the front (they agreed that Kendall didn’t need to see the arsenal back there). Awkwardly, the thin young man stood with his hands in his pockets while the angel just stared into nothing, arms hanging like planks dressed in a trench coat.

“So um, how is uh, being an angel?”

“I cannot answer that question properly as I have no other way of living to compare it to.”

“Err…right,” Kendall said, looking sideways at Cas. “Not for nothing, but I always sorta thought angels would be more…uh…I don’t want to offend you, but…compassionate?”

Cas turned and looked right at Kendall. His eyes softened. “Kendall,” he began. “I understand compassion to a certain extent. However I just can’t fathom expressing strong feelings for a being that I barely know. Not under regular circumstances.”

“Of course, right,” Kendall nodded. He sighed a little, but just then, Dean back by and clapped Kendall on the shoulder.

“Okay, we’re ready,” he said.

They all walked up to the warehouse and Sam picked the lock to get in. Kendall knew that was wrong, but it was also sort of exciting. He wasn’t sure what to think of the situation he was in. Apparently Cas was just going to stand outside and keep watch.

Once inside, Sam unrolled a round rug and threw it on the ground, the grabbed a couple crates that had already been within the warehouse and tossed them on top. “Sit on these,” he told Kendall. The youngest of them nodded and plopped right down on top of a crate.

“Now what?” asked Kendall.

“Now we just wait,” said Sam. He sat on a crate beside Kendall. “Since the demon is after you, they should be able to know when you’re walking around.”

“Great,” said Kendall. He thinned his lips.

“It’s okay,” said Sam. “When they come, they won’t be expecting _us_.”

So they waited and waited. Dean held Ruby’s knife in his hand and twirled it around, Sam kept talking to Kendall about this and that (mostly Cas and his weird behavior, and of course every time they said the angel’s name, Dean would look up just slightly). But no demon came.

Suddenly there was a light fluttering sound and when Kendall turned around, he saw Cas standing there. “What?” Kendall gasped.

“He does that,” said Sam. “Angel powers and stuff.”

“That’s SO cool!”

Dean beamed. “Yeah,” he agreed. Cas walked up to Dean and shook his head.

“There are no demons anywhere,” the angel said. He put his hands on Dean’s shoulders, but the man shook him off and made a weird, slightly embarrassed face.

“So what the fuck?” Dean scoffed. Kendall looked really confused.

“They’re gone? I’m not being tracked?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” said Sam. “Maybe they’re busy looking for someone else. I mean, demons can have multiple people on their hit list. Let’s just pack it up and try to figure it out.”

Defeated and feeling even more nervous, somehow, Kendall followed the men and the angel back out into the car and drove back to the bunker. He put his head against the window again, but this time he began to sob very softly.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked.

“He’s distressed over the loss of his partner,” Cas said. Sam looked at Cas funny.

“Partner?” he asked.

The angel nodded. “The person whom the demon possessed.”

“Yeah, right,” Sam said. He looked at Kendall and put his hand onto his shoulder softly. “Kendall?”

“Ehh…” The young man’s eyes were red and tears rolled down his cheeks in silence.

“Was that guy, um, your partner or your _partner_?”

Kendall sniffed loudly. “It was a secret,” he whined.

Suddenly Dean glared at Cas. “You reading his mind now or something?” he snapped.

“No, that was simply the feeling I had from him. This person who died was intimate with him.”

“Don’t get telling people’s secrets, it’s rude,” Dean grumped, made a pouting face then looked away from Cas.

“My apologies,” Cas said, looking sad.

Kendall sighed. “It’s fine. He’s dead anyway, it doesn’t matter.”

Sam’s hand tensed on Kendall’s bony shoulder. “No, no,” he said. “It _does_ matter. I’m really sorry, Kendall. I had no idea it was like that.”

Kendall thinned his lips and eyed Sam quickly, then looked back out of the window. “Thanks,” he sighed.

* * *

The remainder of the ride was very tense, not just because Kendall was overwhelmed with being sad and shy, but because Dean was still miffed at Cas. The radio went up loud and Dean drummed on the steering wheel, singing obnoxiously to old songs while the passengers were silent. It wasn’t until they arrived home at the bunker and they all piled inside that the shit really hit the fan.

“Why you gotta do stuff like that?!” Dean yelled. Cas followed him into the kitchen with his arms hanging straight as usual.

“I am being honest, Dean. You’ve said that honesty is a good thing.”

“Yeah, well, stop, okay?”

“I will do my best in the future. Again, I apologize.”

Dean angrily grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the counter, twisted off the cap and took a big swig. “Don’t go getting in other people’s business,” he grunted.

“I understand,” said Cas. “I was only attempting to help.”

They went back and forth like that for a while, but Sam and Kendall bypassed the majority of it to give them some privacy. Kendall was still upset but Sam was fairly determined to calm him down. Sissy and Yuma were both very excited for their owner to return, and once they went outside to pee, they came back to his bedroom with him. So did Sam.

“So when you were talking about families being accepting,” Sam said, standing in the threshold of Kendall’s door. “You were suggesting that yours doesn’t approve of your lifestyle.”

“No,” Kendall said quickly. He sat down on his bed, immediately followed my Sissy. She snuggled into Kendall’s arms. “They don’t know. I’m afraid to tell them.”

“Ohhh,” Sam nodded. “I get it. That must be hard.”

“It really, really is. So what happens now? Demonwise, I mean.”

“Well,” Sam began. He took a few more steps towards Kendall. “We’re gonna poke around a few more places and see if we can come out with something else. I can’t imagine this demon just randomly decided to possess Dustin and then disappear without any follow up. There’s a piece missing, I know.”

Kendall flopped back on the bed sadly. Sissy started to lick his face but he basically ignored her. Standing around awkwardly, Sam pressed his lips together and asked, “What’s on your mind?”

“All of this.”

“Being gay?” Sam asked. His words made Kendall flinch.

“No, no,” he said quickly. “I mean the stuff with demons and all this.”

“Ahh, yeah well…I guess we get so used to it that it doesn’t overwhelm me anymore.”

“How long have you been doing it?”

“A uh, while,” Sam said, clearing his throat.

“That’s cool. Must suck though.”

“Sometimes, sure.”

With a heavy sigh, Kendall turned on his side and pulled Sissy close in his arms. Sam just stared. “Anyway,” the Winchester said, clicking his tongue. “You want to have some time to sleep? I bet you need it.”

“Yeah,” Kendall said with a nod. He looked over at Sam and gave him a halfhearted smile. “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Being cool. You’re real cool.”

“Haha, alright, you’re welcome. I think you’re a pretty cool kid, too. Try to get some sleep, Kendall.”

“Thanks again.”

Sam walked out slowly and closed the door behind him. His next step was to hit the books again and basically start over from square one. They had impossible, non-existent leads and nowhere to go. Could it have been an accident? Would a demon pick the wrong guy? Is that a thing?

Shaking his head, Sam headed down to the study, but he stopped when he could still hear Dean and Cas talking from the kitchen.

“There is no reason for you to be hostile,” said Cas.

“I’m not being hostile, jeez. Just, I dunno. Maybe a little hot headed. This kid is annoying.”

“Why?”

“’Cause he’s a _kid_. I don’t like him here and I don’t know why Sammy is so into him.”

“Perhaps they sympathize with each other,” Cas suggested.

“How?”

“They’re both rather sensitive.”

A bottle was set down on the counter. “You lost me now,” said Dean. They were quiet for a bit and Sam decided to walk on by.

He went through a couple more books but to no avail; it’s just too impossible to track a demon you have zero clues about. Cas joined in pretty late and added his two cents to the search, but neither of them were successful. He said Dean had gone off to try and get his four hours, obviously still annoyed from their argument which wasn’t helping Cas at all, either. He was visibly flustered. Eventually they called it a night and Sam went to try and sleep as well.

When morning rolled around, Sam got up to go make coffee and ran into Sissy. She was dashing about the place in a panic, clearly needing to be let out. Kendall must have been up, but Sam didn’t see him right away so after he clicked on the coffee pot, he decided to take Sissy out himself. Her tiny feet carried her around and around the area out front the bunker, sniffing some plants and rocks with great intrigue before running more. After her business was done, Sam called her back inside. When they were in the kitchen again, Kendall and Yuma were up.

“Well good morning,” said Sam. Kendall looked tired and out of it. He rubbed his eyes and flopped down hard at the table there. “I’m guessing you didn’t sleep very well?”

“No, not at all. Tossing and turning like crazy all night.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay! Not your fault. I’m sure you’ve got a few things that keep you up at night, too.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “Yeah,” he agreed with a thin smile. “A few. You want some coffee?”

“Please.”

The Winchester poured two hot cups once the maker was finished then took them to the table, where he sat down across from Kendall and smiled. The young man’s hair was tousled this way and that.

“I tried to look into our thing more,” said Sam.

“Okay, did you get anything?”

“Afraid not. It’s basically impossible. Not sure what to do next.”

“Ohh…great,” Kendall said with a sigh. He ran his finger around the lip of his mug but didn’t drink. Part of him thought he might have to spend the rest of his life hiding in their bunker, which did _not_ sound like fun.

“It’s alright, we’ll figure it out. We always do.”

“Always?”

“Yeah pretty much.”

“So you do this a whole lot?”

“Yes.”

“You ever had something more difficult than this one?”

“Oh, yeah, definitely,” Sam nodded. He took a big sip of coffee and smacked his lips. “In comparison, this is fairly easy.”

“Really?” Kendall said as he raised his heavy eyebrows high on his head.

“Mhm.”

“That’s helpful to know.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

The conversation fell short just then, and all they did for a few moments was stare and nurse their coffee. The little _rat-tat-tata_ of Sissy’s toes stepping around the kitchen served as background music to their silence. Once, Sam cleared his throat but he found no words to follow up with. He felt bad for Kendall, so bad; probably the worst he had ever felt for a stranger they helped. Here was a really special person with a sincere heart and obviously a lot of depth and character to him. He wasn’t very old, but he was successful and had places he strived to be, only to have his entire life destroyed by some demon for reasons they couldn’t even figure out. Perhaps it reminded Sam of himself.

“Dustin’s gone, but your life isn’t over,” Sam said finally. Kendall looked up at stared him.

“What do you mean?”

“Your life isn’t over. You aren’t going to spend the rest of your life running or hiding. We’ll figure this out and everything will get fixed. It’ll be fine. Okay?”

Kendall nodded. “Okay. You know what? I trust you, Sam. Might sound crazy but I trust you.”

Sam smiled weakly. He wanted to say that it’s good to have someone to trust, but it didn’t seem right or fair. Nothing good ever came out of trusting Sam, in general.

“It’ll be okay,” was all Sam said. “It’ll be okay.”

* * *

Sam thought he’d try to look around on the internet for a little while longer. After that, he’d start making calls to what was left of their hunter support team. So that meant he went and disappeared for some time, thinking he left Kendall to relax in his room, but actually the young man got up and wandered into the kitchen. Sissy and Yuma had to eat.

He walked in and found Dean sitting at the table, drinking whiskey from a pretty big glass. The bottle sat in front of him. “Hey,” Dean said quickly, not taking his eyes off the wall. “Aren’t you supposed to be in bed or something?”

“Honestly I don’t even know what time it is,” Kendall said. He cautiously took a chair across from Dean and sat down. The older Winchester seemed really threatening. “I’m uh, sorry about all this.”

“’Bout all what?”

“Me being here, and everything being shit. The animals and the demon or whatever. I didn’t mean to come in and mess up your life.”

Dean chuckled. “Kid, you didn’t mess up our lives. Don’t give yourself too much credit.”

“Um, right. But anyway, I’m still sorry…I guess?”

“Yeah it’s cool, don’t worry about it.”

Kendall’s eyes fell over the bottle of whiskey and he wet his lips. “Could I get some of that?” he asked in a small voice. It felt like if he said the wrong thing, Dean might gnash his teeth at him. Instead, he looked at the guy real curious and said, “You even old enough to drink?”

“Hey, I might be a _kid_ but I’m not an infant. Of course I’m legal.”

“Mm, right. Okay. Get a glass.”

Kendall nodded thankfully and got up, went to their cupboards and started pawing around for glasses. Dean of course didn’t help, but once Kendall was successful and returned to the table, he took the glass and splashed in some amber booze.

“There ya go, champ,” Dean spoke in a tone that was difficult to detect sarcasm or not. Kendall was handed the glass and he smiled, took a big sip and smacked his lips. Dean raised his eyebrows, looking impressed. “Not bad. Didn’t think you’d have a taste for the finer stuff.”

“Sure, ‘course,” Kendall said, grinning.

“Good to know you’ve got some value,” Dean added. He took another swig of his alcohol and so did Kendall.

“Everything okay with you and the angel?” Kendall asked. He was starting to feel a bit more comfortable with Dean now that he was showing signs of being social. Dean nodded.

“We fight sometimes,” he explained, peering into his glass. “It happens. Sammy and I, too.”

“Doesn’t it scare you?”

“What?”

“Fighting with Cas. I mean, he could probably kick your ass or kill you real easy, I’m guessing?”

“He could,” Dean went on. His eyes narrowed and creased as his lips curved into a thin, warm smile. It made Kendall smile, too, because it was a look that he knew pretty well but guessed Dean didn’t even realize he was guilty of; love. “But he doesn’t. He won’t.”

“That’s sweet.”

“Yeah, it uh, it is. He is.”

Kendall nodded. “Must be nice to have someone like that in your life. Cas and Sam, you know. They’re both good guys.”

“They are,” Dean agreed. “You’re right about that.”

“Sam is a really decent guy,” Kendall continued. “Lucky to have him as a brother.”

“Well, I guess,” Dean said. He snickered a bit and finished his whiskey, then rose to his feet and let his bowlegs carry him out of the kitchen. “Anyway, I’ll see ya ‘round.”

“Uh-huh, okay.”

Kendall was alone in the kitchen. He sat there and kept working on some alcohol, since Dean had left eh bottle there. It was basically an open invitation to keep at it, right? But he also looked around the room. Obviously he knew nothing about the history of the bunker, since neither of the brothers had divulged that information to him. All the strange china and cutlery was intriguing to him. Some small, some large; most with strange symbols and occasionally a couple pieces that were clearly made for from there. Kendall really dug some of the designs on them.

Then he rounded up some food from here and there to throw down for the animals, but when Sissy came to eat he noticed Yuma was gone. _Silly pig could be anywhere in here_ , he thought. When she wanted to eat, she’d come, so Kendall sat down again and kept on drinking. Not too much later did Sam come in.

“Have you seen Yuma?” Kendall asked.

“No, not recently.” Sam came in and took the chair Dean had earlier, but he straightened it up so that he could actually face the table and not away from it. Looking at the alcohol he asked, “Dean say you could have some?”

“Yeah. I wouldn’t take it without asking.”

“Alright, just making sure.” Sam’s fingers went around the glass that Dean had left, lightly touching the sides as he looked over at Kendall. “How are you feeling?”

“Okay I guess, thanks. What about you?”

“How I’m feeling?” Sam asked. His eyebrows raised and then fell.

“Yeah.”

“The usual.”

“And what’s the usual?”

“Um, fine I guess.”

“Heheh, okay. That’s cool.”

Sam took the bottle now and poured himself some into Dean’s old glass. Kendall continued to nurse his. “Dean’s alright I guess,” Kendall hummed.

“The thing about him is that he acts like an asshole, but on the inside he really isn’t.”

“I’m kinda gathering that, actually.”

“Yeah. Well, okay, you want to know something?”

“Sure, if you wanna tell me.”

Sam downed the glass and poured himself some more, then scooted closer to Kendall across the table and lowered his voice. “See, a couple years ago, Dean actually died.”

“ _What_?”

“That’s not the important part,” Sam chuckled. _Oh Kendall, if only you knew_.

“Then what? Wow.”

“Okay so he died ‘cause he uh, heh, don’t tell him I told you, but he basically sold his soul to keep me alive.”

“Wait…” Kendall’s eyes narrowed. “ _You_ died?”

“Kinda, yeah.”

“What the heck?” Kendall couldn’t help but laugh as he heard Sam go on. He believed him in all honesty, but it was so incredible he had no other choice but to laugh.

“He came back because of Cas.”

“Oh?”

Now the atmosphere suddenly faded down to something more serious. Kendall blinked slowly and looked at Sam’s lips as he spoke.

“He was basically burning in Hell and Cas brought him back.”

“Why? I mean, it’s good for you and for Dean, but why would an angel do that? Why would they even be bothered? It sounds dangerous.”

“’Cause he uh,” Sam cleared his throat and took another big sip of whiskey. “I think ‘cause he loved him.”

“Oh, oh. You were already friends with him?”

“No.”

“Huh…”

Kendall stopped for a moment. Sam did, too. They didn’t speak so that the importance of what Sam had just said could sink in. Kendall gazed into the glistening bottom of his glass, watching the deep orange liquid swirl just a bit. He didn’t know much about Hell or angels or any of that stuff, but the fact that a holy messenger of God would bother to swing down there and pull one human out all for love was really impressive. It was nice. Dean and Cas really had something special, in denial or not. Kendall blushed.

“That’s amazing,” he said softly.

“Yeah, it is. I think so. But don’t tell them you know, okay? It’s sort of a secret.”

“I can dig that, no worries.”

“Great, thanks.”

They stopped discussing heavy things for a while. Alcohol kept flowing but they were happy now. Certainly that was an emotion that Kendall knew very well; not lately, but since most of his life had been rather exciting and not full of pain and suffering, it wasn’t such a big deal. But for Sam it was special. He was really, really happy talking to Kendall. His face was fresh and even though they were relatively different, what they had in common was strong.

But then Kendall got pretty drunk and turned into a mess. He slid off the chair and nearly crashed onto the ground, so Sam came around real quickly and grabbed him.

“Hey, hey,” Sam said. “Maybe that’s enough.”

Kendall fidgeted against the big arms that held him, flailing a little but also chuckling. “Oh, wow!” he exclaimed. “That stuff hit hard.”

“Yeah, it did. You okay?”

“Mmhmm,” Kendall hummed. He leaned up against Sam as he tried to stand up, but his staggering made the older guy hold onto him still.

“I think you should go to bed.”

“Probably, probably,” Kendall agreed.

They hobbled down the hallway until they got to Kendall’s room, then Sam pulled the guy inside and lay him onto his bed. “You’ll be okay?”

“I think so,” Kendall said. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. Even though his vision was a little wonky, he smiled and turned to face Sam. “Thanks.”

“You don’t have to thank me, I’m just taking care of my guest. We basically never let anybody in here, so it’s special.”

“Awww, I’m special? Okay.”

“You are, I guess, yeah.”

Sam sat on the edge of the bed and looked back at Kendall. They exchanged shy looks, even through the alcohol, but ultimately Sam retracted. He kept his hands in his lap and he looked away. Kendall’s happiness was likely to burn out, and in just a few moments it did. He suddenly curled up into the pillow and turned red in the eyes. “I guess you know how it feels, then,” he said softly.

“What?”

“Losing someone you love. If Dead died…”

“Yeah, that’s true. But I know the feeling from other people. I get it. I know. It’s okay.”

Kendall started to sniffle. “How do you go on like that? Knowing they’re dead. Knowing they’re dead because of you.”

“Well,” Sam began, inhaling sharply. “You just do what you can to stop it from eating you alive. You…you focus on helping people and doing the right thing. It’s really hard, I know. It’s…it’s almost impossible. But you’ll be okay. You did what you had to do, so you’ll always have that to look back on.”

“Was there any way to save Dustin?”

Sam paused for a second. Would it be worth it to tell Kendall that, technically, he could have been exorcised? He didn’t think Kendall would go on to face the rest of his life as a hunter, and once they fixed the demon problem it would hopefully be gone for good. Why make Kendall hate himself?

“N-no, you did all you could.”

“Okay,” Kendall said with a sad nod. “I guess it’s good to know. But I’ll always miss him, and I won’t forgot how horrible that was when he died. I…”

Tears broke him down and he curled up even tighter. Sam couldn’t just sit there. He put his hand on Kendall’s arm and squeezed lightly, but Kendall took that as an invitation, likely overwhelmed by the booze, and sat up to give Sam a hug. He latched onto his side and held him real, real tight. Sam didn’t resist. He put his arms around him and let Kendall snuggle right up to his chest.

“It’s okay,” Sam cooed. He stroked the back of Kendall’s head slowly. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“I h-hope so,” Kendall sobbed. His fingers clawed at Sam’s shirt just a little but then he let off and looked up at him. Tears ran down his blotchy cheeks as his green eyes gazed upon Sam. “This is so horrible.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I wish I could do something to help.”

They stared at each other for a moment. A clock on the wall made a soft ticking that grew progressively louder as they even slowed their breathing down. Then, together, they leaned in almost magnetically and pressed their lips together. It was relieving to both of them. Sam’s fingers immediately ran through Kendall’s hair and pulled him closer, both of them turning into the kiss to take it from a sweet thing to a deep, passionate exchange. But Sam pulled out. He stopped it short.

“No,” he said, gasping. Kendall opened his eyes and looked at him with worry. “I can’t. Not like this. You’re drunk, Kendall. I can’t take advantage of you like that.”

Kendall nodded. “I understand.” Blushing, he let off of Sam and rolled back onto the bed. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no, don’t be sorry. It’s fine, okay? Don’t worry about it. But maybe we should be alone a little until you sober up. Then let’s rethink this.”

Again, Kendall nodded. He smiled. “Alright, sure.”

“But if you really need anything, let me know. I’ll go look for Yuma.”

“Thanks,” Kendall sighed.

Sam got up and left the room, looking for the pig as promised. After searching a few obvious places, he realized that she was probably with Cas. He went right to Dean’s room and knocked on the door. “Hey,” he said. “Is the pig in there?”

“Yes,” Cas said plainly from within.

“I’m coming in,” Sam announced as he opened the door. Dean was laying on the bed, sprawled out beneath the covers with his mouth wide open and loud snores pouring out. His bright red face was pretty telltale that he was on good terms with his angel again. Cas just sat beside him with Yuma on the floor in front. He was manipulating something in his hands.

“It smells like sex in here,” Sam groaned as he walked inside, looking at Cas oddly. The angel didn’t budge and just stayed fixed on the item between his fingers. “What’s that?”

“I believe it belongs to Kendall,” Cas stated, scrunching up his forehead. “But I am interested to know where he got it, as it is clearly cursed.”

“Wait, what?”

Cas looked to Sam and held the thing out to him. It was the little woven friendship bracelet he had on when they first found him. Sam took it from Cas and looked it over. “You can tell?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“So do you…do you think it was this? ‘Cause Kendall wasn’t wearing it when we went to the warehouse. I didn’t even think about that. Why would a demon be attached to it?”

“I cannot answer those questions.”

“Alright. But uh, hey, can I have this?”

“Of course. It isn’t mine.”

“Thanks.”

Sam carefully put it into his pocket. A lead! Finally! What a relief. But it wasn’t time to tell Kendall, unfortunately. As much as he wanted to solve this problem and give Kendall his normal-ish life back, he couldn’t do anything until the boy sobered up.

* * *

After some time went by, Sam figured it was long enough to check on Kendall. He knocked the door gently and walked in to find the boy lying awake in bed.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Sam asked.

“Pretty good, all things considered.”

“Good, that’s good, listen…” Sam took a seat on the bed and looked over at Kendall, whose expression dropped from a subtle smile into a scared gasp.

“Last night? Oh, gosh. I’m sorry, Sam.”

“What?” Sam asked, blushing real hard. He had forgotten about that. “No, no, I mean…no not that.”

Kendall sighed. He tugged at his thin blanket and pulled it up, close to his chin. “Are you mad about that?”

“Not at all,” said Sam. Still blushing, he darted his eyes away from Kendall and wet his lips. “That was fine.”

“Really?”

“Y-yeah, but I gotta tell you something important.”

“Oh…what?”

“We’ve figured out your little problem.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Can you tell me where that friendship bracelet you got came from?”

“Just a fan,” said Kendall, shrugging. “Like I said, I get a ton of them.”

“Did they seem weird at all?”

“I don’t think so. Honestly I can’t remember it real well. Why? What’s wrong with the bracelet?”

“Cas says that there’s something demonic tethered to it. That’s why our trap didn’t work; you weren’t wearing it.”

“Ah,” Kendall said with a nod. He smiled at first because his problems were going to end soon, but then he frowned. He sat up in bed, looking at Sam. “So I guess that means we’re gonna do it again, but this time we totally will see the demon?”

Sam nodded slowly. He reached out and took Kendall’s hand real softly, rubbing his thumb over the top. “I know you’re scared, but you just have to believe me when I say it’ll be alright.”

“Yeah, right,” Kendall agreed. He turned his hand over so that he could take Sam’s fingers in his. They slowly, shyly entwined.

“I’m going to get a few things ready,” Sam said softly. “Then we’ll start over.”

“Okay,” Kendall said. His round eyes so filled with fear looked upon Sam and wiggled sadly.

Sam, feeling bad, shook his head gently and reassured him not to worry once more. “Something small like one demon isn’t a big deal,” he said. Kendall wet his lips with a thin strip of tongue. “We’re used to it. And we’ve got Cas, too. It’ll be fine.”

“Yeah,” Kendall said. Sam took his free hand and leaned to Kendall, taking his cheek to give him a soft kiss on the lips. “You’ll be fine,” he reassured him.

Kendall closed his eyes against Sam’s mouth and kissed him further. He tilted his head just a little and parted his lips as Sam gently slid his tongue inside. Tiny, needy moans echoed out of Kendall, now wrapping one arm around Sam’s shoulders so that they should be even closer.

“Sam,” Kendall gasped. His eyelids opened a little and he gazed at Sam intently. “Sam…”

Sam popped one more kiss against Kendall’s lips before he moved back an inch or two. “Well, we should…you know…probably get going on this. Already waited all night for you to sober up.”

“Oh, right,” Kendall said. His arm slid off of Sam and he brought his hands to his own lap. “Right.”

Clearing his throat, Sam stood up and straightened his impossibly tight pants. “I’ll give you a few to get ready and then we’ll head out. Does that work?”

“Yeah, that’s good,” Kendall nodded. He swallowed his fear and got out of bed while Sam left the room.

* * *

Once again, all four of them got into the Impala to head out on their hopeful demon destruction. Kendall was absolutely terrified, but he was doing his best to believe in Sam and not worry too much. After all, they had an angel with them.

“I rather like the pig,” Cas said, looking out of the window. As before, he was sitting shotgun while Sam and Kendall were in the back. “I hope you don’t mind that she was with us last night.”

“If she’s safe and happy I’m fine,” Kendall said quietly, trying to smile. “But I thought Dean didn’t like animals in there?”

“I _don’t_ ,” Dean grouched, rapping his thumb on the steering wheel.

Sam had to interject here, snickering to himself. “Then why was she there?”

“’Cause…’cause she followed Cas.”

“Mhmm,” Sam hummed. “So she stayed because of Cas?”

Didn’t Dean answer. He just turned the radio up and started talking to Cas softly about something unrelated. Sam took that as a hint to cool off, which he actually did, and instead turned to Kendall. He took his hand. “Hanging in there alright?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Kendall replied. He squeezed Sam’s fingers for comfort and sighed against the window, watching the world roll by. He couldn’t help but wonder where he’d be if none of that had started. Dustin would be alive and they’d still be on tour. He would be smiling and happy, working on new songs and eating food he picked out while Sissy and Yuma stayed on the bus they knew and loved. But then Kendall looked at Sam and smiled. Of course he would do anything to have kept Dustin alive, but given the way things worked out, maybe it wasn’t so bad. He met Sam. He learned things about the world that he never, ever guessed to be true. Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise.

They arrived at the same warehouse as before, obviously unchanged. Dean parked a little ways away and they all piled out then headed inside. Once again, Cas stayed out front to keep guard or whatever it might be.

The rug went down and a crate went right on top as before. They had Kendall sit upon it but this time he had his little woven bracelet. He didn’t wear it, though. Just held onto it.

Then the wait began, but this time, as expected, it did not take very long. Shortly after everything was set up did a door in the warehouse open up and a woman stepped through. Kendall was surprised that she looked human, but he remained quiet. She was tall and looked like anybody you could have pulled off of the road, with places to be but nothing too important. What first looked rather confident on her face quickly turned sour.

“I didn’t expect Winchesters,” she said.

“Yeah, well guess again,” Dean said harshly. He stood his ground as the demon came closer. Kendall swallowed hard and watched in silence.

“Are you the one who was inside Kendall’s friend?” Sam asked.

“No.”

“What?!” Dean yelled. He held the demon blade firmly in his fist. “Then why you now?”

“Would you calm down?” The demon sighed. “Look, if you want to kill me, just kill me. I honestly don’t care.”

Sam and Dean exchanged confused looks. “Seriously?” Sam asked. “So what’s the system here?”

“And why would I tell Winchesters?” she scoffed, folding her thin arms.

“Just seems weird,” said Dean. “What sorta demon goes around passively ganking people?”

“I don’t _want_ to,” the demon explained. She narrowed her eyes at Dean and then at Sam, practically ignoring Kendall the entire time. “I guess if I don’t tell you now then you’ll just go and ask Crowley all the same, huh?”

“Yeah probably,” said Dean.

“Okay, look; so I’ve messed up and got on this demonic shit list kind of thing. Me and bunch of us. This guy Bechard gets permission from Crowley or something to bind us to his dirty work.”

“And that’s killing the people with those bracelets, isn’t it?” Sam asked.

“Mmm,” the demon hummed in agreement. Dean appeared to be _so done_ with this crap. “After they die, I bring the bracelet back like a fuckin’ carnival prize.”

“But why Kendall?” Sam followed up. “Why mark him?”

“Do I look like I ask questions!? I’m in _trouble_ with the King of Hell. I’m not doing this for fun or a personal vendetta. So like I said, if you want to kill me, just kill me.”

“Okay,” said Dean. He went to stab her but Sam stopped him with a hiss.

“Dean,” he said, pursing his lips together. His brother looked annoyed but Sam turned his attention to the demon again. “What if we somehow released you from your contract?” Kendall flinched.

“Yeah how?” asked the demon. “Once this kid is dead I just move on to the next. And he keeps handing the bracelets out, so it’s never going to end.”

“Hmm, okay,” Sam said pensively.

“Then we just kill her,” said Dean.

“No, come on, Dean. Listen, Demon, whatever you name is; can’t we just give you the bracelet and you tell this guy that Kendall’s dead?”

“What’s in it for me?”

“We kill you,” said Dean.

“No, we don’t kill you.”

“But? It’s fine if you want to.”

Sam looked at Dean then back to the demon. “We’ll kill Bechard. That would release you, right?”

“Sammy are you crazy!?” Dean snapped, but Sam held his hand out. The demon shrugged.

“Could be, I don’t know. But that works for me. How about that? I come across the most dangerous humans in demon history and they cut me a break. Must be my lucky day. If I believe in luck, of course.”

Sam nodded and went to Kendall. He signaled for the demon to follow, which she did. He took the bracelet from Kendall and handed it to her. The moment it went into her hand, it disappeared up in flames. Kendall double took.

“Is that how it goes?” Sam asked to make sure.

“Yes,” the demon said. “Now I do have other stops to make…”

“Oh, no, you aren’t going anywhere,” Dean interjected. He crouched to the floor and turned back part of the rug, showing her the painted on Devil’s trap. She groaned.

“Really? Can’t you just kill me?”

“No, sorry,” said Sam. “But I’m sure we’ll come up with something while we get your owner.”

Dean grinned triumphantly and the three of them left. They caught up with Cas outside and told him what happened.

“Bechard,” Cas repeated after Dean said it. “Yes, I’ve heard of him. He isn’t the most dangerous demon but he is certainly crafty.”

“Great, well then you can help!” Dean said. He snorted as they got back into the car.

Kendall, looking exhausted, slumped against the seat and closed his eyes. “So this is over now?” he asked.

“Should be,” said Sam.

“For you, at least. Looks like the three of us have our work cut out for us.”

“So my life goes back to normal? Sort of, I guess. Except for the whole on the run thing.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Sam told him reassuringly. “We’ve got connections. I’ll just make a few phone calls then set it up like you had to run. Not hiding from the police, but hiding for safety. It’ll work out, I promise.”

“Alright,” Kendall said, nodding. He took Sam’s hand weakly and gave it a squeeze. “So then I’m gone? I’ll be out of here?”

“Yeah,” Sam sighed. Nothing more was said as they made it back to the bunker.

* * *

“Not to sound like a brat or anything, but is that all?”

Kendall fixed Sissy and Yuma what would likely be their last meal inside the bunker as Sam watched from the threshold.

“You aren’t a brat and yes, that’s all. For you, at least. Now Dean and I have a whole nother thing to go after, but I doubt it will involve you.”

“Okay,” Kendall said with a nod. “But, I’m really wondering why I was involved with this.”

Sam shrugged. “Hopefully we’ll figure that out.”

“Will you tell me?”

“Um, if you’d like. I guess I could call you. But you know, I think it’d be best if we don’t really remain in contact. Any of us. Our numbers are pretty sketchy and considering the circumstances, you might want to avoid that.”

Surprisingly agreeable, Kendall smiled and said “okay.” As soon as Yuma finished eating, her stubby little legs carried her out of the kitchen and presumably down to Dean’s room. “She really digs your brother.”

“I think she likes Cas,” Sam added.

“I don’t blame her. He’s pretty likable.”

“Yeah, he is. Dean’s lucky.”

A hint of sadness twanged in Sam’s voice and Kendall picked up on it right away. He got up from the floor and looked at the taller guy. “Why do you say it like that?”

“Oh, well, I guess…it’s just be really lonely for me since Cas started living with us. I mean, for a long time it was just Dean and me doing this job. We were both lonely. People came and go, but most of them died and we had to cling to each other. Then Cas came around and yeah, he’s been in and out of our lives but these days I never see Dean without him. Don’t get me wrong, I’m _really_ happy Dean has him. Dean deserves someone to love him like that, even though he’ll never admit it. But it’s left me feeling pretty isolated.”

“I’m sorry,” Kendall said quietly. He couldn’t imagine what it would feel like to have nobody since his life had always been filled with people. These days with the Winchesters was the closest he had ever been to being lonely, and even then he had Sam by his side the whole time. “It must be hard and pretty conflicting.”

“Yeah, it definitely is,” Sam agreed. “But it’s been nice with you here. I sort of wish you could stay.”

Kendall nodded, blushing. “It’d be cool,” he said. “I know your life is hard and terrible and stuff, but it still sounds cool.”

“It’s not,” said Sam. “Believe me. It’s a curse.”

All of the sudden, Kendall lunged out to Sam and hugged him real tight. It took Sam by surprise but he settled into it right away. His big arms wrapped around Kendall’s thin, boney frame and held him tight. “I really dig your vibe,” Kendall said, his face smushed up against Sam’s chest.

“Heheh, thanks. I guess I dig yours, too. Hey, uh…” Kendall peered up curiously. Sam’s face was bright red and he avoided eye contact as he continued. “If you want, you could spend your last night here in ummmm my room.”

“Alright,” Kendall said with a shy smile. “That’s cool. I’ll do that. Thanks.”

They had a little bit to eat together but then they headed off to bed. Sam let Kendall go in ahead of him, then he shut and locked the door. Sissy had come in first. Kendall stood in the middle of the room with his arms folded. “You do a lot of reading, I guess?”

“I have to,” said Sam. “But I also enjoy it.”

He walked right by Kendall and to the bed, where he sat down and took his shoes off. Kendall followed and plopped down beside him.

“You’re a cool guy,” he said. Sam laughed sheepishly.

“I guess so,” was his nervous agreement.

“Um, since you invited me in here, we gonna finish what we started?”

“What did we start?”

Kendall blushed hard and climbed right up into Sam’s lap. He put his hands on the big shoulders, squeezing lightly, and kissed him on the lips. It was a bold move, but Sam didn’t fight it. He loved it. He craved the attention but even more so, he desperately wanted to be with Kendall like that. So he kissed back. He wrapped his arms around Kendall’s narrow waist and pulled him closer, leaning into the kiss with great passion. Tiny moans came from Kendall’s throat as his tongue urged a path inside Sam’s. Their bodies began to rub together desperately, grinding, rocking their hips with an achy hungriness.

Then the kiss was broken and Kendall moved his head back for a moment, staring into Sam’s hazel eyes with a tender lusting. “Do you wanna do this to me?” Kendall asked.

“What, sex? Yes. Why would you have to ask that?”

“I just gotta make sure, you know,” Kendall said. His hands crawled down across Sam’s chest and grabbed onto the bottom hem of his shirt, hoisting it up a little. “It is sorta fast, after all.”

“Things move fast in my life, it just happens.”

“Mm. Okay.”

They both smiled at each other as Kendall pulled Sam’s shirt off. For a moment he just ran his fingertips over the hard, muscular chest and admired it. “Wow,” Kendall sighed. “You’re in amazing shape.”

“Thanks. So are you.”

“Not really. Not like _this_. And what’s the tattoo? I like it.” Kendall’s thumb casually brushed over the dark branding.

“It’s an anti-possession mark. You might actually want to get one. So what happened to Dustin can’t happen to you.”

“Ohh,” Kendall acknowledged slowly. “I like it, too. It’s cool.”

Sam smiled softly and decided to pull Kendall’s shirt off. “Well!” Sam exclaimed. “You’ve got a lot of ink to explain, too.”

“I have to explain it all?”

“No, no. You don’t. Maybe later. But not now.” Sam took Kendall’s cheek in one hand and cupped it close for another kiss. Their eyes closed as the kissing intensified again, but this time Sam’s other hand tickled a path down Kendall’s thin little spine and to his pants. Sam was a bit apprehensive as he made his way into the waist and down over Kendall’s butt. There was so little to grab onto but it was still smooth and nice to feel. Kendall lurched forward at the touch and squeezed his arms around Sam hard. The kiss broke off when Sam’s fingers touched between Kendall’s cheeks, just lightly. Kendall moaned loud and threw his head back. “S-Sam!” he shouted. “I need you…”

Sam nodded. “How do you want it?” he whispered.

“Any way, it doesn’t matter,” Kendall gasped. Then he realized that Sam was lacking some confidence, so he took the initiative. Kendall got off of his lap and lay down on his back, pulling the rest of his clothes off on his own then bringing his knees up to his chest. “Then just like this,” he said.

Sam’s face turned bright red as Kendall exposed himself to him. His little pink asshole sat and stared up at him hungrily, surrounded by smooth, waxed skin. Sam cautiously proceeded with one hand over Kendall’s bottom, stroking his hole gently.

“Unng, finger me,” Kendall moaned. His eyes closed and his head rolled backward. “You have any lube?”

“Um, yes,” said Sam. For some reason he was embarrassed to admit he did, but he went and took a bit from his nightstand anyway and smeared it over his fingers. He prodded at the hole delicately, causing it to contract several times. Kendall held onto his own knees, keeping them pulled up to his chest as his toes curled. “Please, Sam,” he begged.

It was a well-fed ass but still required some preparation. Sam slide one finger in carefully and Kendall moaned even louder. His finger curved and curled, poking and prodding for a good spot. Kendall’s body convulsed as Sam searched within him. Then he decided it was time for more, so he slid a second finger in. Kendall gasped wildly, arching his back at the sensation and digging his fingers into the flesh of his own legs. He moaned Sam’s name over and over again, tossing and turning his head as the fingers made deeper progress. Finally a third one, and Kendall was almost drooling. He wanted Sam so badly and this release was just perfect. As Sam worked his fingers, he leaned down to Kendall’s thighs and kissed him gently. The flesh was hot and practically steamed at the contact.

“Are you ready?” Sam asked softly.

“Y-yes, please. Please, Sam. Please fuck me.”

Sam carefully slid all of his fingers out of Kendall’s ass then sat up on his knees. He took Kendall’s legs now so that the younger of them could let go. They went around Sam’s waist and squeezed with his thighs a little. Sam snatched a condom from his nightstand and rolled it down over his dick. Kendall remained with his head rolling back into the pillows, arms to the side and scratching Sam’s sheets. He held his breath as Sam began to push inside his hole. It expanded and took the cock well, swallowing it up so hungry and needy that Sam couldn’t help but hold his eyes wide open. He watched his dick disappear into the thin young man’s body.

“Naaah, aah!” Kendall shouted. “Sam! Sam!”

His breathy moaning continued and grew exponentially is volume as Sam started to pump his cock within him. Kendall’s fingers gripped the sheets more, taking great big tufts of fabric within his slender hands. He cried out in ecstasy as Sam’s cock stretched him, rocking his hips to meet each of the hard thrusts.

As Sam’s humping grew faster, heavier and harder, he slowly lowered himself down to Kendall’s level, pressing their chests together and took his face in his hands. Though the fucking was rough, Sam kissed him very softly. Their lips smacked and popped in unison, wetly teasing at each other as their breathing hitched and gasped.

“Oh, Sam,” Kendall moaned against his lips.

“Kendall…”

Suddenly Sam sat up again, driving a few hard thrusts into Kendall’s tight ass with great fervor. “Aah! D-Damn!” Sam groaned. He held onto Kendall’s shoulders and pulled him down to meet his dick, swelling as his climax overtook him. Sam shouted again, this time just sounds of pleasure, breathing so heavy that he thought he might pass out. Kendall shakily moved one of his hands from the sheets and grappled as his own dick instead. The weight of Sam’s massive body using him like a fucktoy was so intense for him that he nearly got off, but he had to have a little extra help.

So as Sam came down from his hot orgasm, Kendall jerked himself ‘til he met his. His high little whimpers reached a peak as a few thin ropes of cum sprayed from his dick. He squeezed his thighs around Sam’s waist more while he came, but once it was over he relaxed completely and flopped off of him. Sam caught his breath finally and moved his sticky body away from Kendall’s. He lay down on the bed and put one arm around the young man’s waist, sitting in his cum but not even caring.

“Was that alright?” Sam asked.

“Mmmm,” Kendall replied happily. He rolled his head to press against Sam’s and closed his eyes contently. “Yes.”

“Good.”

“Sam?”

“Yeah?”

Kendall peered at Sam with heavy, tired, satisfied eyes but the smile faded. “This might sound crazy, but can I tell you something?”

“Yeah of course.”

Kendall blushed heavier now and he began to say, “I think I might—“ But Sam stopped him. He put one finger over Kendall’s lips and held it there.

“No,” said Sam. “I don’t want to sound like a dick or anything, but I know what you’re going to say. Don’t, okay? There’s a reason and I just…just don’t.”

Kendall nodded. He didn’t understand the reason, but he understood why. He respected Sam’s wishes and that was alright with him. “I get it,” was all Kendall answered. He kissed Sam on the lips real gently, once Sam’s finger was gone, then snuggled up against him. Sam pulled Kendall into his arms, up on his chest, and kissed at his neck several times. They lay like that as sleep took over.

* * *

Morning, or something similar, rolled around and it was time for Kendall to leave. He had to get back to the real world eventually and it had already been a strangely long time for him to be gone. Dean had been taking care of a few odds and ends for the story and when he was done, he went right into Sam’s room. Dean walked inside and didn’t even realize at first what was happening.

“It stinks like sex in here,” he said, sniffing with a grumpy face. Then he looked at saw Kendall in Sam’s arms. “Oh come on!” he yelled. Sam startled awake.

“Get out!” he whined at Dean.

“Damn, man. What the hell?” Dean just shook his head and left, followed by Sissy who had been courteous enough to sleep on the floor. The door slammed shut and Sam looked at a sleepy and confused Kendall.

“Sorry,” said Sam.

“It’s okay,” Kendall replied in a groggy voice. He rubbed his eyes. “Time for me to go?”

“Yeah, I’m afraid.”

So Kendall got up and dressed, as did Sam, then they got all of his stuff together (which wasn’t much) and drove him back to the place on the highway where we had been found. Cas came with them to say goodbye to Yuma.

“I’m rather fond of this pig,” he said, awkwardly petting her head.

“Yeah, she likes you, too,” Kendall smiled. Yuma affectionately nuzzled into Cas’ hand and the angel blushed.

“Well, anyway,” Dean said. He looked at Sam stiffly. “We better get out of here. Uh, good luck or whatever.” He kicked at the ground shyly.

“Thanks, guys,” said Kendall. “All of you. It’s been alright, all things considered. I dunno what I would’ve done without you.”

“Likely die,” Cas said. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Come on, Cas,” he said.

Before they turned away, Kendall ran up to Dean and hugged him. Dean froze, looking grossed out and not touching Kendall back. “Thanks, Dean,” Kendall said, hugging tight. Dean just groaned and tried to walk away from the hug. Then Kendall let off and went over to Cas, hugging the angel right tight around the waist. “Thanks, Cas.”

Cas put his arms around Kendall and hugged back. “You are welcome,” he said, closing his eyes. “I enjoyed spending time with your animals very much.”

“Look at you, Cas!” Sam said with a big smile. “All comfortable with hugs and stuff. That’s awesome.”

“Dean and I have been practicing a variety of hugs,” he said.

“Yeah, I bet,” Sam teased.

Dean rolled his eyes and groaned. “Like the hugs you’ve been practicing with Kendall?

“Yeah,” Sam sighed. Then Kendall turned to him and hugged him tenderly. Sam put his arms around Kendall’s body and pulled him close. “If you ever have a real problem, just pray to Cas, okay?” Sam whispered in his ear.

“He can hear that?”

“Yeah, he hears all prayers to him. But don’t pray to any other angels, okay? Just Cas. We’ll find you.”

“Thank you,” Kendall said.

Then the hug ended but they stared at each other.

“Haaaaaall-maaaaaark,” Dean sang angrily.

Sam just rolled his eyes. He took Kendall’s face in his hands and put a kiss right on his face, followed by a smile. “I’ll miss you,” he whispered.

“Miss you, too,” Kendall replied.

“Go make the most out of your life and try to forget about all of us, okay?”

Kendall nodded. “Okay. I will.”

One more kiss. Longer, softer, and sadder. Their lips parted and Sam squeezed Kendall’s hand real quick before dropping it again. Then he walked away. He turned his back to Kendall, waving over his shoulder, and got back into the car. He slumped over in the backseat.

“Bold,” Dean said.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Sam sighed.

“Can’t believe you did that.”

“Why did he do that to Kendall?” Cas asked curiously. Dean shook his head.

“I dunno. He’s crazy.”

“Kissing because he is crazy?”

“No, no. It’s…it’s complicated, Cas. Don’t worry about it.”

Sam smirked to himself, probably just to cover up the sadness he felt inside. “Kissing because I care about him,” he said. “When you really care about someone, you don’t mind kissing them in public.”

Cas leered at Dean. “Then why do you keep so many secrets?”

“I’m not keeping secrets,” Dean said quickly, cursing Sam in his head.

“You said we can’t kiss outside of your room because you care about me too much. Then why would Sam—“

“Stop. Enough. Okay?”

“But, Dean, this is illogical and I’m worried.”

Sam sat up in his seat now. He smiled and folded his arms, watching the two up front. Dean had this coming. He looked over at Cas and sighed. Then back at Sam, shaking his head real quick.

“It _is_ illogical,” Sam said.

Dean frowned real big, then leaned over and put a little kiss on Cas’ lips. “There. Happy?”

Cas blushed. “Yes,” he said softly.

Sam felt good about that. It was time Dean got over himself. He had a satisfactory grin and leaned against the window.

“So, Sammy…” Dean said.

“What.”

“You worried about that kid?”

“Of course.”

“Worried ‘cause you got feelings for each other?”

“Yes…”

“You know what happens when—“

“Yes, I know,” Sam interrupted bitterly. He gazed out of the window, frowning. Kendall would be fine, he told himself. It was a quick thing and life would go on. He closed his eyes and kept telling himself that over and over, and he was probably right. It _was_ a quick thing. Kendall _would_ be fine. But there was the little bit of doubt that would eat him alive for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a little hokey, I know, and some plot holes. :) But I wanted to do it. I thought Sam/Kendall was a cute ship but nobody's done it! So I'm the first, I think.   
> I left it open for a sequel. Maybe some day.


End file.
